


You're Adorable

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [10]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, deacon is confused, stu doesn't know how to flirt, viago just wants everyone to do pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Stu doesn't know how to flirt, and it leaves Deacon confused.
Relationships: Deacon/Stu (What We Do in the Shadows)
Series: What we do in the shadows [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	You're Adorable

Tonight Viago wanted everyone to try their hand at making some pottery. Both Vladislav and Deacon were reluctant to join, but after several hours of begging, they both agreed. Beaming with a smile, Viago radiated with joy as they entered his makeshift studio. 

Deacon took a seat by the shelves, looking over his shoulder he noticed several vases. Over half of them had bright colors and patterns, while others seemed dark and dismal. Before he could comment on them, the door opened to reveal Stu, causing the words to catch in his throat. 

Stu was wearing gray sweat pants and a band t-shirt; his grin seemed to lit the room as he entered it. After greeting everyone, he shut the door. Looking around, Stu noticed an empty seat next to Deacon, so Stu took it without a second thought. Once he was comfortable, Stu leaned against his knees while he listened to Viago explain what they were going to do.

Viago with a cheerful smile handed even portions of clay out to everyone. 

Deacon took the clay with a muffled groan, the stickiness of it instantly made his fingers feel disgusting. Dropping it onto the plate, he struggled to figure out how to make the wheel spin. Once he found the switch, a yelp left his lips as it began to spin at an unholy speed. Embarrassed, he tried to regain control, he usually would have snapped as everyone laughed. But the giggles he heard coming from Stu kept him quiet. After he got it to stop Deacon sat back, scanning the room, he noticed a bunch of clay had splattered around the room.

Sighing, Viago looked over his now ruined clothes, a little annoyed he left the room in a small huff. Vladislav followed in suit, claiming they both needed clean clothes. Deacon felt his shoulders sag as he waited for Stu to do the same. Instead, a hand brushed against his cheek, catching him off guard. Jumping back, he asked,” What are you doing?!”

Shrugging Stu blushed as he said, “ You have some clay on your cheek.”

“Oh.” Wiping at his face with his sleeve, Deacon caught Stu staring at him. Curious, he asked,” What?”

Looking away for a brief second, Stu shrugged as he tried to flirt,“ Your face looks adorable.”

Deacon felt his face grow hot as he stammered,” I-I’m sorry?”

“ Nick told me to use a pickup line, but I’m not good at um, flirting. Are you blushing?” Stu asked as a smile broke across his face.

Feeling self-conscious, Deacon leaned back; his shoulder brushed against the shelf as he whispered,” What, no.”

Smirking Stu chuckled as he swung his legs over his seat, leaning in he mused,” Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Deacon to blush?”

Deacons’ face grew a deeper shade of red, spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he sputtered,” No….It’s...It’s the bag of blood I had earlier.”

Squinting Stu beamed,“ Huh. That must be it. It doesn’t have to do with the fact I said that your face is freaking adorable?”

Biting his cheek, Deacon cleared his throat as he struggled to answer,” N-nope.”

“ Alright if you say so,” standing Stu went to leave, as he opened the studio door he winked. 

Once he was gone, Deacon let out a shaky breath as he struggled to understand what just happened.


End file.
